


glow

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alien Planet, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, Love, Secret Santa, Slow Dancing, Snow, Sweet, glow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Caine takes Jupiter somewhere special for the holidays.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	glow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for [belligerentbagel](https://belligerentbagel.tumblr.com/) for [Jupiter Ascending Secret Santa](https://jasecretsanta.tumblr.com/)! I loved your prompts and they immediately inspired me<3 I hope you enjoy!

The moment Jupiter stepped foot onto the new planet, she could feel the energy float beneath her thick coat, seeping into her skin. It was warm, inviting, though the air was sharp in it’s chill.

Behind her, Caine’s heavy boots stepped off of the ship’s ramp and crunched on the ground. His hands came up to her sides, touch still gentle with her, even after all the time they’d been together.

“Surprise,” he murmured, his lips in her hair.

“Where are we?” she asked in wonder, her own hands touching his through the smooth leather of her gloves.

“It is called Rozhdestvo,” he said, looking up to the sky. “The third planet in Svyatki system, one hundred million miles from its sun.”

Above them, the sky was a soft azure and periwinkle swirl, with shadows darkening the pigmented atmosphere.

As they watched, tiny golden lights like fireflies appeared against the dark, materializing out of the foggy whisps across the sky.

Slowly, the tiny lights swirled down, wafting to and fro in their movements as the cold air blew them about.

Jupiter’s eyes widened, long lashes batting slowly when she blinked. “Are those... fireflies?” She laughed softly. “Or some weird alien version of fireflies?”

Caine’s arms slipped around her waist. “The water on this planet contains a lichen that glows when the temperature drops low enough.”

Jupiter gasped. “It’s snow.”

Sharper than human teeth smiled against her ear. “Exactly.”

The soft golden lights began to float closer downwards, the wind above flurrying them into a slow, descending whirlpool.

“Oh wow,” Jupiter breathed. The glowing snowflakes reflected in soft galaxies across her deep brown eyes. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Indeed,” Caine agreed, but when Jupiter tore her eyes from the sky to look to him, he was looking back to her. She smiled softly up to him, their eyes locked on each other.

After a long moment, Jupiter looked around them. “Where is everyone?”

Caine slowly drew back, keeping his hand in hers. “Not many visas are given to this planet, so the lichen aren’t disturbed. We’re the only ones on this whole land.”   


Interesting how Jupiter’s feelings were suddenly so very true on this planet, that they were the only ones in the world. She grinned at him, squeezing his hand in hers. “How did you make this happen?”

“You’d be surprised what people are willing to do for a queen,” Caine said softly. “Though I would think I’d be evidence enough.”   


Jupiter’s grin glowed like the snow above them. “You are. What am I evidence of?”

Caine spun her slowly in a dance, his eyes locked on her face. “That sometimes the most glorious people are the royalty of our lives.”

She could blame it on the cold if asked, but his words brought a blush to her cheeks.

Then, a small puff of golden light floated down in front of her gaze, drifting slowly. Jupiter gasped soft, bringing her mittened hand up for the snow to land in.

The tiny puff landed on her palm, the light shining brightly for a moment before pulsing out, lovely in her hand.

While the snowflake melted, more of the tiny puffs began to fall around them, sailing aimlessly to the ground below them. As it gathered there, it began to glow, growing colder beneath their feet and making the gold grow stronger.

Before long, it seemed they were walking on a bed of golden light.

Looking up from the ground to Caine’s face, Jupiter’s eyes shone wetly with awe, practically brought to tears from the loveliness around them.

He smiled back at her and drew her back in, lifting one of her hands to the air beside them, his other hand coming to her waist. They began to sway together, the golden light drifting around them like stage lights in their beautiful show.

“Caine...” Jupiter said softly, torn between looking to him and looking up at the sky. “Thank you. This is so beautiful.”   


“You really like it?” he murmured, his eyes never leaving her face. 

“It’s amazing,” she answered, gaze following different flakes as they made their way down. “I can’t believe this is how I get to spend our holiday together. I never thought this was even possible. I wished that the sky was as magical as my father thought when I was little, but my mother never seemed to think so. And now... I know he was right.”

“Any world with you in it had to have magic,” Caine answered. “There’s no other explanation for you.”

She laughed softly, nerves getting the better of her. “How can you think something like that so easily?”

“I just look at you.” He spun her, the snowflakes around her going into a spiraled whirl with her. “And I know that if you’re possible, the whole galaxy must be capable of magic.”

She moved back in, her hand coming to his chest, feeling his heart beat under her palm. “The galaxy is capable of a whole lot. Just look at everything we’ve been through.”

The corner of his lips pulled up in a half smile. “You’re so surprised at everything. It makes me remember that not every being knows about the things the galaxy is capable of. For good or for worse.”

A quiet thought appeared in the back of Jupiter’s head. “Do you ever think that the universe ought to seem to you the way it does to me?”

Caine cocked his head, considering her question as they danced under the glowing lights. “I’ve never thought of it that way. Everything always seemed so regular to me, even the things that surprise you. To me, it’s always been this way. But I like the way you look at things.”

“Things like this,” Jupiter said, not really a question as she looked back to the dark sky, a night time fog caressing the snowflakes before they fell to the gray and beyond.

“Things like this,” Caine agreed. His hand curved to the small of her back, holding her close. “It makes me happy when I can show you things you think are beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she answered, her eyes full of the snowflake reflections. “This... this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. And it’s the best holiday I’ve ever had.”

He smiled and pulled her closer, their embrace keeping them warm. They swayed slowly under the drifting snowflakes, lighting up their loving dance.


End file.
